The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part V
Kraft: I did not choose my crew members randomly. I am sure they are qualified enough to deal with whatever you can muster. Paine: But are you qualified enough to deal with me? Kraft: We shall see...the fight is on! To the death! Paine: Nah...I prefer...to the pain! Kraft: Whatever floats your boat, buddy. Kraft unsheathes his sword...then puts the hilt in his mouth! Paine: Ah...so that's why you're known as the "Blade Biter." Copying someone's style much? Kraft: I am no mere copycat! Are you ready? Paine: I'm always ready. Kraft and Paine then rush at each other. Kraft: Pervert Style: Screw! Kraft leaps forward, spinning with his blade extended. Paine slips underneath him, but Kraft is not out of tricks yet. Kraft: Pervert Style: Roll! Kraft spins around in midair, and swings his sword straight at Paine. However, Paine counters it...with a hatchet. The two briefly stand at a stalemate. Paine: Your attacks really say a lot about you... Kraft: Unggg! Hehehehehehe! Paine: Wha-oof! Kraft: I am not just a swordsman! I like this style because...it leaves my hands free! Kraft punches Paine repeatedly, before Paine leaps backward. He then pulls out another hatchet. Paine: No other pirate has made me take out both my weapons...you do not fail to impress me, Kraft. Kraft: I could say the same to you! Pervert Style: Rapid Penetration! Kraft unleashes a screw attack, and his sword meets Paine's hatchets multiple times. Paine: Give it up, Kraft! Before you drive me to the edge! Kraft: Never! Pervert Style: Beatdown! Kraft forces Paine's hatchet's away with his sword, before driving both of his fists into Paine, sending him crashing into the ground. Paine gasps and coughs up blood. Paine: You fool...I warned you... Kraft: What are you jabbering on about? Paine: I'm saying...when I get mad, my hatchets do too! *Stands back up* Activate... The handles of Paine's hatchets slowly grow until they are the size of full-blown axes. Kraft: They got bigger. So what? We ain't measuring our sizes here. Paine: He he he...not to put myself on your level, but RELEASE! Paine throws his hatchets forward, but both clearly miss Kraft. Kraft: What on Earth did you do that for...unless...uh oh... Kraft looks back and sees the hatchets flying back toward him. He tries to dodge, but it is too late. The hatchets clip him on the sides of his torso, drawing blood. Paine: Heh heh...now this is satisfying...Would you like to know my secret? Kraft: Urgg...sure, why not. Paine: See these gloves on my hand? It may not be obvious at first, but they're magnets. Really strong ones, too. Any time I throw my hatchets, they will come back to me without fail!! Kraft: Hmph. You may have a bunch of playthings, but it will take more than that to defeat me! Paine: Are you sure? Hatchet Circus! Paine throws his hatches in random directions, then proceeds to dance around Kraft, attacking him at random intervals, and when his hatchets return to him he throws them back. Despite his injuries and the hatchets flying around him, Kraft manages to keep his ground as he and Paine duke it out, each of them receiving several hits and cuts in the process. Finally, after Paine hits Kraft's back, the two leap away from each other, still at a stalemate. Paine: This is the end, Kraft. My next blow will assure that. *Throws his hatches forward* Kraft: That move again? I'm not as stupid as I look! Pervert Style: Creep Defense! Kraft bats away the hatchets, sending them flying far off into the distance. Kraft: Those shouldn't be back for a while...and until they are, you're mine, Paine! Kraft leaps at Paine again. Kraft: Pervert Style: Seed of Death! Kraft aims his sword at Paine and lunges at the pirate. Right before he can deal the final blow, however, he stops. Something is wrong. Paine's hatchets have buried themselves in his back. Kraft: Gack...how... Paine: Heh heh heh...I always keep more than one magnet on my gloves, you know. Not only does this make the connection stronger, but...I can also attach them to other things! I attached a magnet to your back when we were dueling! Now, you're not normally attractive, but thanks to my help you are now! Kraft: I don't understand...how could you be stronger than me...and with no bounty? Paine: Ah...wouldn't you like to know. You're just another stupid pirate who thinks bounties are a sole indication of a pirate's strength! I am from the East Blue, the sea that hasn't produced a decent pirate for hundreds of years...until me, that is. I've easily slipped under the radar there, and committed atrocious acts which you could never dream of! Why hasn't no one noticed me, then. Well, it's simple. I leave no trace of my victims behind. Now, I shall do the same to your crew! Kraft: Not if I...have a say in it! Kraft pulls out a whistle, and blows on it twice. Kal: Crap, the captain's in danger! I'M COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!! Before Paine can react, Kal torpedoes into him, knocking him several feet away. However, Kal too does not look in any condition to fight. Kal: Captain! Are you OK? Kraft: I can't say...we need to retreat! Now! Kal scoops up Kraft, jumps up to the ship's railing, and shouts to his crewmates below. Kal: EVERYONE! RETREAT! THE BATTLE IS LOST! The Kraft Pirates who are still standing flee back to their ship, taking any fallen crewmate they find who's not dead. Issac approaches Drew, still out cold. Issac: Drew! Wake up! *Shakes Drew* Drew: Unggg...what happened? Issac: These pirates are too much for us. We're retreating! Drew: ...this sucks... Meanwhile, Hugeo is awakened by the running of several Kraft Pirates. Kraft Pirate: You boy! Get up, quickly! We're getting out of here! Hugeo: I can't remember...what just happened?...oh wait. No. I couldn't have killed him! *Sees Hidari's dead body* No! This is impossible! Kraft Pirate: Get a move on, kid, before we leave you behind! Hugeo joins the Kraft Pirates, where the survivors have all returned to the ship. Paine: Don't think you can get away, Kraft! Kraft: We will meet again, Paine! Just you wait! Activate...water boosters! The Kraft Pirates turn several wheels, which causes tanks of water to release back into the ocean, propelling the ship forward. The ship heads into a small entrance in the Black Isles, where it disappears from sight. Migi prepares to order the Suffering Pirates to pursue, but Paine stops her. Paine: No Migi. Now is not the time. *Louder* REMEMBER MY WORDS! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE, KRAFT PIRATES! NOT UNTIL YOUR EXISTENCE IS BLOTTED FROM HISTORY! Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc